Yhwach
'Introduction' Yhwach (ユーハバッハ, Yūhabahha), often referred to simply as "Your Majesty" (陛下, heika) by his underlings, is the monarch of the Wandenreich and Father of the Quincy. He also possesses the designation "A" - "The Almighty", and is the son of the Soul King. He serves as an antagonists in Tite Kubo's Bleach manga and one of the antagonists in ND2014's Five Worlds War series. 'Personality' Yhwach is a proclaimed lover of peace, hating conflict and believing painful battles should be ended as quickly as possible. He holds the first generation of the Gotei 13 in great respect, for they were Shinigami who could strike fear into his heart. He especially admired Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, whom he called a demon for treating his subordinates as expendable ashes. Yhwach despises values like justice and honor, which is why he hates how the Gotei 13 became "weak" during the 1000 years of his absence. He also dislikes lies, and does not give any falsities to the existence of his subordinates. Yhwach treats his subordinates and the Quincy very differently. He is very fond of some of them, calling them his sons and daughters. He puts great effort into forcibly recruiting them into his empire. Yhwach can show mercy and appreciation, thanking Royd Lloyd for sacrificing himself in a suicidal mission and granting him a quick death via obliteration after the latter lost most of his torso. Yhwach dislikes blind loyalty, and was glad that his Sternritter showed outspoken discontent with his choice of successor. In front of his subordinates, Yhwach is a man adamant in his disapproval of infighting, though he will not hesitate to stop the conflict using the most brutal methods possible. Yhwach's contempt for Arrancar is apparent, mercilessly wounding and slaying even those who have sworn allegiance to him when he deems them to have fulfilled their use. After his awakening, Yhwach heartlessly robbed "impure" Quincy of their powers, causing many to die. Yamamoto states this same disregard extends to all of his underlings, regardless of species or position, and is an attitude which Yhwach has allegedly always possessed; this is proven when he ultimately uses his Auswählen to fatally steal power from Gerard Valkyrie, one of his elite guards, and Jugram Haschwalth, his trusted second-in-command and other half, after absorbing the power of Ichigo Kurosaki. Yhwach believes that he and his Sternritter are comrades and that they should be prepared to assist each other whenever necessary, even if it means certain members should be sacrificed for others; he demonstrated this belief by using Auswählen to steal the life force of the Sternritter who had been left behind in order to revive his fallen Schutzstaffel. 'History (''Bleach manga) Yhwach was born under unknown circumstances to the Soul King. As a baby he didn't cry, hear, speak and even move. Despite this he was not afraid. He was worshiped by people because everyone that touch him gained something which they lacked. This occurred because Yhwach possessed the power to share out his own soul. Anyone he came into contact gained a fragment of his soul the various aspects of each person were all imprinted upon the fragments of Yhwach's soul which they had received until those fragments returned to Yhwach at the moment of their owners' deaths. Even though none who touched Yhwach lived for much longer, the people continued to gather around him. As he regained the fragments of his soul that he had shared out, Yhwach's body began to gain function. In time, when his deaf ears became able to hear, Yhwach realized the people had begun to call him by an unusual name: "YHWACH". He understood this was the name of the God these people worshiped, but he chose nonetheless to take this name for his own. '''Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign 'Clover Town Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Tenrou Arc' 'Relationships' 'Acts of Chaos' Yhwach has a professional and respectful relationship with his fellow Acts. He appears to be the most calm member of the group as he stopped in fighting between Zeref and Madara. However, due to his status as the strongest of the of the Acts Of Chaos, he thinks himself as the most superior of acts. 'Zeref Dragneel' Out of the all the acts he appears to get all Zeref the most. Because throughout their conversations the two don't exchange insults or threats against each other. The two are most cases appear to be to agree wit each other. However, despite this respect Yhwach considers him the weakest of the Acts, and showed no sign of emotion over his defeat. He was rather amused to hear of his defeat by the hands of Monkey D. Luffy, and brushed of the loss of Zeref and the Wizard world as not much of an accomplishment. 'Madara Uchiha' 'Marshall D Teach (Blackbeard)' 'Powers and Abilities' As an Act Of Chaos and the Emperor of the Wandenreich, and the progenitor of the Quincy, Yhwach is one of the strongest characters within the series. Even the Being of Order Chitsujo, stated that Yhwach was considered to be the strongest of the Acts Of Chaos. In the past he already achieved amazing feats, facing and overpowering many powerful combatants; as he was able to effortlessly defeat the 3rd Espada, Tier Harribel, kill the previous Head Captain, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, also able to defeat the leader of Squad 0, Ichibē Hyōsube , even able to defeat a fully powered Ichigo Kurosaki and even able to overwhelm Souske Aizen. His powers were so vast, the reason he was defeated was due to the effects of Still Silver '''which aloud him to temporary lose his powers for a brief moment, which aloud Ichigo to kill him quickly. According to Bazz-B, after his resurrection from Konton, he has even become even stronger. He is held in very high regard and also feared by his allies within the Coalition, even when Royd Lloyd went under his appearance, the whole of the Magnolia Coalition Unit initially believed he was the actual Yhwach, which speaks level of his influence, as Gin Ichimaru describes him as a monster, even Tempester of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros, appears to fear him. Even Makarov Dreyar stated that even if used Fairy Law on Yhwach, he concluded it could only weaken him and not defeat him. Chitsujo even decided to revive both the 1st Hokage Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju the 2nd Hokage, two of the most powerful shinobi's in the Ninja history in order to face him. '''Soul Distribution Power (魂を分け与える力, Tamashī o wakeataeru Chikara): Yhwach was born with the innate ability to distribute a piece of his soul to another by being touched by them. Yhwach acquires power by bestowing an ability, allowing its wielder to cultivate it, and then taking it back. * Flawless Healing: In Yhwach's distribution of his soul, the wounds which one's soul could not heal alone would finally heal. This power healed the physical, mental, and spiritual ailments of those who touched Yhwach. While the wound of a person healed, all of their knowledge, skills, and talents would be engraved inside the piece of soul they received from Yhwach. Those healed in this way had their lifespan drastically reduced, and once the person had died, the augmented fragment would return to Yhwach. In turn, Yhwach slowly gained the usage of his dormant motor skills and senses. * Power Bestowal (via Letter Empowerment): While all Quincy have the power to collect Reishi from their surroundings to make it theirs, Yhwach is the sole Quincy who can do the opposite: he has the power to share his spirit with others. However, he eventually discovered a much more powerful way to distribute his soul: by engraving a letter, signifying an ability, directly onto another's soul, he could share out his soul more deeply, and with greater power. He does this by having others drink his blood within a ritual. * Soul Absorption: Yhwach can forcibly retake the soul fragments of his soul that he has shared out. The only time that Yhwach can return to being the Father of the Quincy and gather his strength is in his sleep. None can be permitted to disturb him while he rests. If he does not continue to absorb souls, he will eventually revert to his original state, completely deprived of his senses once more. ** Enhanced Condition & Longevity: Every time he regains a piece of his soul, Yhwach becomes stronger and lives longer. ** Nocturnal Power Swapping: Yhwach and Haschwalth are two sides of a balanced scale. While Yhwach returns to being the Father of the Quincy, Haschwalth take up the mask of the ruler in his stead, as they are connected.Once night falls and Yhwach falls asleep, his power will be swapped with Haschwalth's. Auswählen (聖別 (アウスヴェーレン), Ausuvēren; German for "Select", Japanese for "Holy Selection"; "Consecration" in the Viz release): After 990 years of being sealed away, Yhwach used this ability to restore his lost powers. After selecting Quincy whom he deems impure, including those with mixed blood, Yhwach can steal their powers and make them his own. This process is ultimately fatal to its victims, particularly those who are already weak. Upon Yhwach's activation of this ability, his targets are engulfed in massive columns of light. Even being near the columns of light is enough to strip a Quincy of their power. It absorbs energy from those Quincy judged to be unnecessary and sends it to those who need it in a redistribution of power. Those taken from will perish, while those on the receiving end are revitalized with greater strength than they possessed before. It transfers not physical accumulations of Reishi, but pure energy. As such, even Kirio Hikifune's Cage of Life, which blocks all spiritual matter, cannot prevent its use. However, if Yhwach's blood makes contact with the Still Silver formed within the hearts of those he targets with Auswählen, he will briefly lose all his powers. * Self-Power Restoration: Should Yhwach's physical or spiritual capabilities be impaired by his opponent, he can easily restore them. When Ichibē Hyōsube's Name Curse crushed Yhwach's voice and prevented him from speaking, Yhwach granted himself the power of voice once more by digging his fingers into his throat and channeling Reishi into the openings. When Ichibē's sealed Zanpakutō caused Yhwach's physical and spiritual power to be halved due to Ichibē cutting his name in half, Yhwach restored them by summoning and absorbing several ribbons of Reishi inscribed with Roman letters. ** Sankt Altar (簒奪聖壇 (ザンクト・アルタール), Zankuto Arutāru; German for "Saint Altar", Japanese for "Usurpation Altar"): Yhwach summons five orbs of energy in the air around a target that shoot out concentrated beams of energy at the target, forming the pattern of a large Quincy Zeichen; these beams take the power of the target with the intent of giving the taken power to Yhwach. ** Reiatsu Infusion: Yhwach can transfer his Reiatsu to others through contact with a object he has infused his Reiatsu into. If a Quincy receives some of his Reiatsu, their Quincy blood forces them to attack the Soul King if he is nearby because the king "cannot be forgiven"; this is visually represented by Blut Vene veins spreading across the part of the user's body where they received Yhwach's Reiatsu. The Almighty (全知全能 (ジ・オールマイティ), Ji Ōrumaiti; Japanese for "All-Knowing"): When Yhwach activates The Almighty, his irises and pupils split in two. After Yhwach was sealed away, it took 900 years for his heart to begin beating once more, 90 years for him to regain awareness, and 9 years for him to regain his power. If he were to open his eyes before those final 9 years had fully elapsed, he may have been unable to fully control his power and accidentally stolen all of the power from his loyal Sternritter. With this power's activation, Yhwach achieves his full strength. Yhwach gains an additional pupil in each eye after nullifying Ichibē's Futen Taisatsuryō. * Omni-Precognition: Yhwach can see everything that is to occur from the present moment into the far-flung future. He can "know" everything that lies within that gaze. Rather than seeing a linear future, Yhwach observes all possible futures at once like countless grains of sand in the wind, and can thus act accordingly using the knowledge he has gained to anticipate and counter his opponents. He can even revive himself by changing futures where he dies. However, Yhwach is unable to predict the actions of Mimihagi, the right hand of the Soul King. * Future Modification: Yhwach states that the true power of The Almighty is the ability to transform the future. He utilizes this power by setting up traps where he knows his opponents will be and attacking them before they can even begin their own attacks. He can also maneuver around any defense and countermeasure they use to protect themselves in order to facilitate his attacks. ** Power Intuition: Any power of which he "knows" will become his ally. *** Reactionary Power Immunity: That power will not only be unable to defeat him, but become unable to harm him in any way. * Concussive Force: Yhwach can fire blasts of force powerful enough to send combatants as powerful as Yoruichi Shihōin and Ichigo Kurosaki flying from his hands. * Consumption: Yhwach can consume other beings via physical contact, including higher beings and in doing so, absorbs their powers and energy, and can contain their great essence within his body, making their power his own. The process can vary in length, being instant with those lower in power than him and taking longer for more powerful beings. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Yhwach primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Yhwach can collect Reishi and solidify it at will. He created an intricate throne, which he later deconstructed with ease, and reconstructed it into a set of steps in order to ascend to a higher level of Silbern. : Hirenkyaku Master: After destroying the 1st Division HQ, Yhwach moved a great distance and appeared behind Yamamoto without being noticed. He overwhelmed Ichigo while the latter was using his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. :: Blut (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman offensive and defensive capabilities, generated by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. The independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. ::* Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): With his Blut Vene active, Yhwach can withstand a Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō without sustaining any injury. ::** Blut Vene Anhaben (外殻静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ・アンハーベン), Burūto Vēne Anhāben; German for "Wearing the Blood Vein", Japanese for "Shell of Stilled Blood Guise"): Yhwach extends his Blut Vene outside of his body to create a forcefield that blocks incoming attacks. It can easily block mid-level Kidō spells, such as Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan, even when employed by a member of the Royal Guard. The forcefield consumes everything around it, including living beings, in order to maintain itself. When activated, it creates the Blut Vene vein pattern on the surface of whatever it attempts to consume. :: Energy Manipulation: After absorbing the Soul King and Mimihagi, Yhwach is now surrounded by very thick black energy which he can manipulate as he pleases, both for offense and defense. Immense Spiritual Power: According to Quilge Opie, Yhwach has power surpassing that of an Espada. He easily defeated Tier Harribel, who was "utterly powerless" before him. As a further testament to Yhwach's power, by his own claim, among the Wandenreich, only he possesses enough power to actually wield Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Bankai. 1000 years ago, he pinned dozens of people, including a teenage Bazz-B, to the ground with his Reiatsu alone, causing Bazz-B to label him a monster. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Endurance Master Swordsmanship Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant ''' Spirit Weapon '''Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross, Yhwach can gather both spirit energy and particles and transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a cross-guard shaped like a bird. * Sankt Bogen (大聖弓 (ザンクト・ボーグン), Zankuto Bōgun; German for "Saint Bow", Japanese for "Great Holy Bow"): Yhwach manifests an enormous bow anywhere within his general vicinity with proportionally large Heilig Pfeil, which carry enough force to propel him back up to the Soul King Palace with a single shot. ** Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By collecting more Reishi, Yhwach can form the spiritual arrows which are typical of other Quincy bows. He can also generate them without the need of a Spirit Weapon, instead forming and firing them with just an outstretched finger. These arrows appear as simple blasts of Reishi shaped like the Quincy Cross, though they still retain enough force to create deep cavities in the ground. He can fire them in rapid succession as a continuous barrage, which can destroy an adversary as durable as Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. ** Reishi Broadsword: With a simple, horizontal cutting motion directed at the sky, Yhwach manifests an enormous bow in the air above himself, which in turn fires an arrow back towards the ground in front of him. The length of this arrow is comparable to Yhwach's own height and, by gripping it near the base of the shaft, he can wield it in a manner similar to a large broadsword. Two protrusions jutting out diagonally on either side form the sword's cross-guard which, alongside the handle, form a shape reminiscent of the Wandenreich insignia. The blade of this weapon can effortlessly bifurcate an opponent, including one as powerful as Yamamoto. 'Trivia' * In a Q/A, ND2014 noted that Yhwach is the strongest member of the Act of Chaos, stronger than Zeref, Blackbeard, and Madara. * Yhwach is the oldest member of the Acts of Chaos, being well over 1,200 years old. Category:Act of Chaos Category:Sternitter Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Resurrected Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Ocular abilities Category:Coalition Commander Category:Monarch Category:Royal Category:Immense Power Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Keen Intellect Category:Rulers Category:Swordsmen